


The Moon is Beautiful

by periwinklechulanont



Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [3]
Category: Gosick, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Gosick Anime, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slice of Life, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: A brand new feeling for Jeon Wonwoo who came in the form of Wen Junhui. (Not that he's complaining)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Speak Eloquently of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Moon is Beautiful

**Falling** gently, surely, and deeply- the petals from the Korean roses bushes rode the wind. 

Wonwoo looked around the campus, enjoying the breath of fresh air. His black tufts ruffled against the cold breeze as he held tightly onto the transparent envelope filled with his enrollment papers.

Saint Marguerite Academy is beautiful with its rich greenery and campus buildings that had a European theme. It's known to be an elite school that only accepts talent and intelligence from Korea (with some exceptions from abroad), and in most cases, royalty. 

It's no wonder Wonwoo sees extravagant dresses or suits adorned on his fellow school mates while he wore more simple (but still fashionable) outfits. Wonwoo is one of the scholars accepted in the academy, and while there were little to no distasteful students in the academy, it gained him more respect.

He started walking around, seeing all the other students with their friends and thought bitterly of his own. 

_'Soonyoung is late again with his enrollment forms... no wonder why he wasn't accepted in this semester. If only I could fly to Japan and knock some sense into him...'_

Wonwoo's steps halted, mind blanking when his eyes laid on a slender figure. The figure's hair was a nice caramel brown color neatly styled in a push-back. A velvety red cloak was thrown over his shoulders adorned with a fluffy white hood causing the wearer to look straight out from a novel or film. 

More often than not, Wonwoo enjoyed reading the romance genre as he liked knowing how infatuation, attractiveness, romantic love, and even lust arises between friendships. Perhaps he has always considered the fact that he may be aromantic for not harboring any sexual or romantic attraction towards anyone before. 

Obviously, that was not the case now.

In Wonwoo's mind, the male figure was the epitome of his ideal protagonist character who he enjoyed reading about. From where he stood, the figure had what he perceived to be the perfect facial and body structure. He was sculpted (his sharp jaw line could definitely cut Wonwoo's books) but also soft by the way his eyes shone brightly with curiousness as he looked around the fields. The red cloak around him framed his tall figure beautifully, and definitely earned him more points on not being real to this world. 

In other words, he's dreamy.

 _'Little red riding hood? A traveller? Royalty from a different kingdom? A prince- wangjanim...'_ Wonwoo's thoughts flickered with various plots and background details that could relate to the beautiful stranger. Not noticing how the figure walked closer to him (who has yet to notice Wonwoo's lingering gaze).

The man breathed in the cold air, tucking a strand out of place behind his ear as he looked away from the fields. The petals from the Korean rose bush behind him heightened his beauty, the pretty hues of pink in the background highlighted his red-cloaked figure, and made the stranger look ethereal.

The race in Wonwoo's mind was interrupted when chocolate brown eyes caught his midnight black ones. 

Both felt their breath hitch, locking their eyes for a brief second. Wonwoo flushed, realizing that he was caught staring. He looked down as he covered the bottom half of his face with his hand, the other still tightly holding onto his envelope.

He heard the stranger giggle, looking up to see the pretty pinks of his cheeks. The beautiful stranger smiled warmly; blinking once, twice,

"I'm Wen Junhui or Moon Junhwi... it's nice to meet you." The man shyly introduced, shifting nervously on the heels of his feet, biting his lip. 

(Wonwoo caught sight of his beauty marks, reminding him of constellations and he cried quietly inside at how breathtaking this man is).

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Junhui?" He cursed himself for his greeting to sound like a question, but the man giggled once more.

"You may call me Jun! That's the common denominator between my Chinese and Korean name anyway."

Wonwoo smiled at his carefree and bright nature, appreciating the calm aura surrounding him. It was by then he decided that he wanted to get to know him even if it is only in the level of friends.

"Jun, would you like to go get afternoon tea with me?"

If he had second thoughts upon asking, it faded away when he saw the way Jun's eyes sparkled and how his lips stretched into a wide grin ( _'This is probably what an angel would look like if you were to enter the gates of heaven'_ , Wonwoo's mind supplied).

"I'd love to."

In that moment, Wonwoo realized that the Korean roses weren't the only ones falling.

❀

The bookworm had always suspected that friendships worked in mysterious ways. He had always wondered why is it that one is more attracted to a person with opposite traits as them.

Take Wonwoo and Soonyoung for example. The pair have been best friends since childhood by being pen pals and eventually meeting each other in their respective countries. Where Soonyoung was vibrant and outgoing, Wonwoo was quiet and still; enjoying activities that did not require much movement. 

It was a pleasant surprise to their families when they found out about their friendship; and admitted that they were good for each other because they keep the other at bay and pushed each other to try different things.

In a way, Wonwoo supposes that Soonyoung is his soulmate as their personalities are complementary with each other. 

(But he winces at the thought that Soonyoung may have been his potential love interest, _that_ was not acceptable for him).

With Jun though, it's completely different.

As they sit together in the small cafe, getting to know each other through their English Breakfast tea and bagels, Wonwoo realized that there may be different spectrums for budding relationships.

To him, Jun is warm. Not as fiery or outgoing as Soonyoung but just as excitable. He could stay still for several hours while he flipped through his scripts (Wonwoo learned that he works part time as an actor and model, and was impressed. His skills and talent is what got him in the academy even if he is originally from China.) but also took piano and martial arts lessons.

 _'Definitely more points for that protagonist character stats.'_ Wonwoo had thought. 

While Wonwoo may say that Jun is the middle ground of him and Soonyoung, he still had his own unique characteristics like how he is able to think outside the box in extraordinary ways. (Wonwoo had played a game with him to fill in the silence where they were only allowed to say 4-syllables and Jun was smart enough to look through the contents of his enrollment forms, and was brilliant in story-telling).

It may be fast paced but Wonwoo felt that warmth settle in him. He admired how Jun delicately picked up his cup and sipped the tea, eyes crinkling into a smile at one of Wonwoo's pathetic jokes that the bespectacled man picked up from his books. Fascinated by how Jun spoke perfect Korean even when there are some words he forgot the translation to.

Wonwoo was completely enchanted at Jun's entirety.

 _'Perhaps this is what love at first sight is?'_ Wonwoo hummed, blushing madly when Jun leaned in, attempting to wipe dust from the corner of his eyeglasses.

"Best be careful with those specs of yours. Don't want to get any scratches on there." Jun gently plucked his eyeglasses from his face, polishing it with a napkin before placing it back on his face.

He tapped Wonwoo's nose after, the latter felt his heart skip a beat and a tingle ran up his spine at the action.

Jun laughed, "You kind of remind me of a fennec fox... hmm do you perhaps need someone to tame you, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo?" He cheekily said, Wonwoo feeling himself swoon at The Little Prince reference.

_'Yes, this is definitely love at first sight.'_

"Well, I think you'd be the perfect person to tame me."

Jun pursed his lips, tapping his finger on his bottom lip as he pretended to think. "How did it go again? We will need each other, become special and unique to the other?"

Wonwoo fell silent, unsure of what his reply would be and willed for his heart to slow down all the while feeling his cheeks hurt from how much he's been smiling.

"Either way, let's be good friends to each other, Wonwoo!" Jun continued, Wonwoo nodding his head and leaning over to wipe away the bread crumbs on the other's face.

"Yes. Let's take care of each other."

❀

To Wonwoo's luck, he had all his classes with Jun. 

"Oh, what a nice coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence, Wonwoo! It's clearly fate- of us becoming friends whether or not we approached each other during enrollment day!"

Wonwoo looked at Jun, where his face lacked emotion, his eyes spoke for him. Jun, although only met Wonwoo that day, smiled and latched onto his shoulder.

"I knew it, Wonwoo! You already love being with me~" 

And who was Wonwoo to disagree to an angel's statement?

That was the start of their time together; they stayed at the same boarding house and Wonwoo found the other often lounging in his room. Not that he minded, of course, just seeing the precious man's messy bed hair already had his heart doing somersaults. 

As Wonwoo loved studying (sue him for saying this but he found contentment when he understands how things come to be and how they are solved whether it be through mathematical equations or scientific theories), Jun accompanied him in his library sessions. 

Whenever Wonwoo would peek up from his writings, Jun would either be concentrated on his requirements or taking a short break of napping or looking out the window. There, Wonwoo admired how the sunlight caressed his face and made his skin look beautifully golden.

There are also times when they would read together; Wonwoo with his novels while Jun read his graphic novels. Sometimes, they would exchange their readings or would share what they are reading with the other.

_"Wonwoo look at this! He makes the human meat look delicious on how he's seasoning and plating it like it's actual animal meat."_

_"Technically, we are also animals, Jun."_

_"I know that but still~"_

Of course with the time they spend together, they take care of each other. They usually have their meals together (Wonwoo is glad to know that someone else enjoys his palette for spicy food; Jun also mentioned how he cooks and how he would love to cook for Wonwoo but that's a story for another time) and remind the other to take breaks.

_"Jun, it's already been five hours since you've been rehearsing. It's time for a break."_

_"But Won-"_

_"Not buts. Come on, I ordered us some spicy pork and noodles."_

This also meant that there were times when they woke up seeing each other first thing in the morning. The times when Wonwoo would jolt upon seeing the other's face close to his were over. Now, he opens his eyes slowly and takes in the soft appearance of a sleeping Jun.

 _'Adorable.'_ Wonwoo thought, tucking an arm underneath his head as he admired the Chinese man. 

Sometimes, Wonwoo would trace the beauty marks on Jun's face. It may be an illusion his mind supplied to him but he swears that Jun's moles are alike the cancer constellation, which is his astrological sign.

Since the marks are close to his lips, Wonwoo's finger gently glides over them; imagining how it would feel like against his. But he daren't dream of actually kissing the man while he's asleep.

When Jun wakes up and his eyes adjust to seeing Wonwoo, he gives a sleepy smile. 

_"Zao an, Yuan You."_ He would say, obviously still drowsy from his sleep which is why he spoke in his mother tongue. 

Wonwoo, by now, knew what it meant and it took all the strength in him to not reach out and embrace him. Instead, he grinned back and offered him a good morning as well.

It was safe to say that they became each other's constants. Even if they only knew each other from the start of the school year, they already felt like they were friends for their whole lives.

Their schoolmates would often ask where the other is or would find them together. Rather than questioning their friendship, they were endeared. Whereas Wonwoo was noticeably more serious; rarely smiling and keeping a straightforward response most of the time, Jun had a more welcoming aura with his smiles and gentle words. 

They definitely brought out a different side to each other: Jun reprimanding Wonwoo for being slightly rude with his cold responses while Wonwoo teaching Jun to say "no" to others, most especially if he's getting the short end of the stick.

Which is why it was no surprise when Wonwoo woke up to finally realize the feelings he has for the man. 

He had always suspected that it was definitely more than friendship-attraction but he had thought it was only some sort of _happy crush_. From the long paragraphs in Soonyoung's letters breaking down how different Wonwoo acted with Jun, which he burned after reading because of his own embarrassment, he finally understood.

He's in love with Jun. 

Months passed and it was nearing Christmas; with the chilly season and decorations hung around the academy, it left the area in a joyous atmosphere. The students, however, were still stuck on reviewing for their final examinations and finishing their projects.

It was one of the rare times when Jun would stay in his own room to complete his plates and papers, Wonwoo would pat his head and offered him a _"fighting!"_ before the other dashed off.

While he did feel a little sad on not spending time with Jun, it gave him the opportunity to plan out his Christmas day with him.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo, you better clear your schedule on Christmas day and spend it with Jun. There's nothing as romantic as celebrating Christmas with the person you love."_ Soonyoung's letter had written.

_"By now you have already realized your feelings for him and accepted it. It's time to finally ask him on a date! Your relationship will not move if you don't do anything about it and as per your descriptions of Jun, it seems like he's the type to be happy on whatever relationship you have now. Unlike you, my stubborn best friend, who wants a clear distinction between family, friends, and partners."_

Wonwoo swears that he'll give Soonyoung a good wrestle once they see each other again.

But that doesn't change the fact that he's wrong. So he actually took his advice and planned out his own perfect type of date, taking note of what Jun prefers and perhaps rereading his romance novels for reference.

Wonwoo strolled towards Jun's room, knocking softly before opening it, just in time to see the man compile his papers together.

Jun lit up when his eyes laid on Wonwoo, "You came at the perfect time! I just finished all the projects!" 

Wonwoo smiled nervously, fixing his specs as he neared the boy. Jun was happily humming, placing the papers in his bag.

"Jun." Wonwoo started, hearing a final click which meant Jun had closed his bag shut.

"What is it, Wonwoo?" Jun questioned, turning around to look at him properly. It was then he noticed how Wonwoo's hands were shaking; immediately remembering how the other would get hand tremors. 

He quickly grabbed Wonwoo's hands, interlacing their fingers together. "What's wrong, Wonwoo? Are you cold? You should wear warmer clothes!" 

Wonwoo sighed, tightening his grip and admitted, "It's the first time I got hand tremors because I'm nervous..."

Jun tilted his head, "Why are you nervous?"

Wonwoo mustered up all his self-confidence and looked Jun directly in the eyes, "Are you free on the 25th?"

"You mean on Christmas day? Yes I am, I'm going back to Shenzhen for New Years anyway."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

A pause and silence. 

"You... want to go on a date with me? As... friends?" Jun asked quietly, his grip on Wonwoo's hands loosening. 

Wonwoo gave his hands a tight squeeze, "I want to go on a date with you as Jun and Wonwoo. On whatever relationship it will take us." He swallowed his nerves, gaze hardening as spoke.

"I like you, Jun. I want to hold you, hug you, and be with you. But that doesn't mean that I'll dismiss your own feelings whether you do like me in a romantic sense or not. If after the date, you think that we're better of as friends then-"

"I like you too." Jun cut him off, a blush painting on his cheeks while Wonwoo stared at him in shock.

"You... do?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well... I've never really experienced first hand what it feels like to have someone like you..."

"Yes, you have. It's just because I _return_ your feelings rather than it being a one-sided attraction." Jun cheekily replied, Wonwoo huffing and slightly regretted his decision on telling Jun about his non-existent past love life.

"So on the 25th? Let's have a date." Jun smiled, tugging Wonwoo in and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Wonwoo gasped, one arm wrapping around Jun's waist and settled on the small of his back while the other cradled his head. 

"Just to be clear, after the date and this conversation, I expect that we'll be more than friends." He heard Jun murmur into his neck. 

Wonwoo broke into a grin, "Of course, I must adhere to my prince's wishes." His tongue slipped. But the other simply hummed in return and nuzzled his neck deeper into his skin.

Oh how he wished that time could stop at this moment.

❀

Finishing off the look with gold cufflinks, Wonwoo eyed himself in the mirror. He brushed away any invisible dust on his outfit and silently cheered himself for his choice. While he had Soonyoung to thank for the bold choice of pattern, it was still his own preferred style of clothing- a matching set of pegged trousers and cropped blazer with a long sleeved top inside. 

Making sure he had everything prepared, he wore his usual wing tipped shoes and hung a camera around his neck on his way out of the room. 

Wonwoo waited by the benched outside the boarding house, noting how the Christmas decorations really spruced up the place. He fiddled around with his camera, pointing it at different directions to capture the beautiful scenery.

"Wonwoo."

He turned his body to the sound of the voice, camera capturing stunning sight of Wen Junhui.

Ever since the pair had met, Wonwoo noted how Jun was more outgoing with his outfits. Jun had classified his style as an 'androgynous' look and he pulls it off effortlessly. While his broad shoulders gave him a masculine figure, he had a tiny waist which suited the more 'feminine' spectrum of clothing.

Today, he wore high-waisted trousers which matched the gray color of his long blazer. Underneath, he wore a lace top and accessorized with gold chains, a leather belt, white gloves, and pointed dress shoes. 

However, what really caught Wonwoo's eyes was Jun's newly dyed black hair. The dark color contrasted beautifully against his skin and made him look unbelievably more dashing. 

Jun smiled widely, not noticing how Wonwoo's brain was short circuiting from the sight of him, and sauntered over to him.

The movement caused Wonwoo to press the camera's button, a quiet click resounding in the air. Wonwoo quickly let go of the camera and let it hang around his neck just as Jun greeted him.

"Wonwoo! Were you waiting for a while?"

He shook his head, "I just got here too." He discreetly wiped his palm against his bottoms before he reached out his hand to Jun.

"Shall we?"

Jun's cheeks flushed, if it was because of the cold air or Wonwoo, he kept it a secret as he held onto the bespectacled man's hand.

"We shall."

The weather was perfect for strolling; the pair walking closely together to share warmth and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. 

"Why did you dye your hair black?"

"Does it look bad?" Jun asked timidly.

Wonwoo shook his head, "Of course not. You'd honestly be able to pull off any hair style or color..." He blushed at his words before clearing his throat, "I was just curious."

Jun tugged on his arm playfully, "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back."

"And how sure are you that you'll be satisfied with the reason?"

Wonwoo pulled the man closer to him, "Judging by how you're evading the question, I think I'll be satisfied just by having you answer."

Jun pouted as he stared up at Wonwoo's eyes. He stepped away slightly and cleared his throat, choosing to look away from the other. 

"I dyed it because you look really good with black hair and I wanted to see if it will match me too..." He admitted quietly, Wonwoo leaning in closer to catch his words.

Wonwoo smirked, "Jun, do you know what I thought of when I first saw you?"

Jun looked at him and shook his head. Wonwoo stopped walking at a quiet spot. He turned Jun; their gazes locking, and smiled earnestly. 

"I thought you looked like a prince. Utterly flawless and graceful, and no simple thing such as restyling your hair will change that." 

Jun's eyes crinkled in happiness, "Is that why you called me 'prince' before?" 

Wonwoo nodded, "I wanted to call you my _wangjanim_ actually..." He drawled, Jun giggled and leaned in to press a kiss onto his cheek.

"Leave it up to you to think of such a sweet nickname! I've been holding back on calling you _xin gan_ also because I thought it would be odd."

"Definitely not odd at all. I'd just like to know the meaning." 

Jun giggled again, "It means heart and liver. We use it to call someone we can't live without, just like how our bodies need the heart and liver."

Wonwoo felt his heart skip a beat, his body growing weak as he melted and leaned his forehead against Jun's shoulder.

"Wonwoo? What's wrong?"

"You're too charming, _wangjanim_." He felt Jun pat his back.

"Since we're being honest, I also wanted to dye my hair black so we'd match..." Jun whispered, Wonwoo lifting his head and was surprised to see how close his face was to the other's.

"You're killing me, Jun-ah." Jun laughed when he saw the apples of Wonwoo's cheeks tinted with pink.

"Alright alright, let's go and continue our date, _xin gan_."

Wonwoo's soft whines went unnoticed by Jun as the man tugged him to continue on with their stroll.

They enjoyed the delicious street food,

_"Jun, you have a stain."_

_"Where?" Said man wiped his cheeks while Wonwoo shook his head._

_He used his thumb to wipe the sauce from the corner of Jun's lip, bringing it towards his own to lick it clean afterwards._

_"There, all clean."_

_Jun burned, hiding his face with one hand as Wonwoo chuckled._

They window shopped and played a game where they made up stories about the people around the area,

_"Wonwoo, look! This tea cup set would be the perfect Christmas gift for my mom!"_

_"But didn't you already buy her an antique silverware set?"_

_"Let's see... judging from how he's been staring at the busker for a while and mouthing the lyrics, I'd say that he's an aspiring singer. He definitely has the looks for it too, kind of resembles a king's appearance with his strong physic. He can certainly take in the role of King Arthur if there was ever a musical for it."_

_Jun nodded his head, "I agree... oh look he's smiling! He's so generous to the busker! He reminds me of sunshine with his friendly and kind aura, probably has a soft personality and often cries at touching events in his life too."_

And of course, Wonwoo did not forget to take photographs of Jun whenever he wasn't looking.

In his pocket, images of Jun looking up at the fairy lights hung around, Jun petting a stray cat, Jun drinking hot chocolate, and even a sneaky photo of Jun in front of him; tugging on his hand.

Sun down came and Wonwoo decided that it's the perfect time to give Jun his Christmas gift. He walked them towards a grassy area, surprised to see a certain flower blooming on the bushes there.

"Oh! Aren't these Korean roses?" Jun said in awe, threading nearer towards the bush and delicately traced the petals of the said flower.

Wonwoo squeezed his hand before letting go. Jun looked at him, hand already feeling cold and was about to question him when Wonwoo took out a small rectangular gift box.

"Merry Christmas, Jun-ah." 

Jun smiled widely, taking the present carefully and slowly unwrapping it.

"I should warn you... it's my first time giving a present. Soonyoung and I don't really give anything to each other so this is new to me... I hope you like it."

Jun opened the box to reveal a pair of gold chopsticks with Korean roses detailing on them. There was also a small gold dog tag with a long chain that had the letter 'J' on it with flowers surrounding it.

"I thought to get you things that you'd use often... the chopsticks are self-explanatory but the dog tag, I thought it'll fit your style well since you love wearing hints of gold with your outfits."

Jun stared at the gifts; Wonwoo stumbling over his words.

"And the reason for the Korean roses... actually when we first met, you were in front of a garden of them. It was nearing autumn so they were slowly falling and I remember how breath-taking you looked with them surrounding you. At that moment, I'm sure that I was already falling for you."

Jun bit his lip, shifting to retrieve a gift box from his pocket and handed it wordlessly to Wonwoo.

He opened the present easily, unlike Wonwoo who wrapped it with wrapping paper and tied it with a ribbon manually, Jun opted for a box that already has the wrapping and ribbon permanently attached to it.

It was a pressed flower bookmark, more precisely, a Korean flower bookmark. With shaking hands, Wonwoo flipped it over and saw Jun's handwriting. 

_'Eternal blossom that never fades just like my feelings for you.'_ Along with a drawing of two small cats, one with eye glasses and one without, which were holding a flower between them.

There was also a 'W' wax seal stamp with a big rose beside the letter.

"I guess our minds are already very much alike." Jun spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"I also wanted to get you gifts that you'd use often. You always read, hence the bookmark, and send letters to either your best friend or family." A pause.

"And I definitely remember our first meeting. You were absolutely handsome and endearing, Wonwoo. How could I ever forget meeting someone like you?"

Wonwoo couldn't help himself anymore, he set the box down on the ground and wrapped his arms around Jun's waist. Pulling him in, Wonwoo mouthed words in to Jun's hair.

"Can you sit by my side?"

Jun gasped, hands fisting on Wonwoo's back. "You couldn't ask me properly?"

"You couldn't answer me properly?"

Jun pulled back with a wet laugh, "You're lucky that I understand your literary phrases, _xin gan_."

Wonwoo grinned, "Is that a yes, _wangjanim_?"

"Of course it's a yes." Jun tucked his face in Wonwoo's neck, Wonwoo pressing a kiss onto the side of his face and embracing him tightly.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

They stayed in their secluded spot for a while, sitting on the grass and enjoying each other's company. Night time came and Jun gazed up at the twinkling stars.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Wonwoo had said, Jun nodding excitedly. 

"It is! The stars are beautiful too, I wonder if we can spot any constellations!"

If only Jun turned to look at Wonwoo, who was gazing at him instead of the night sky, he would have understood the meaning behind the phrase.

Ever patient, Wonwoo smiled instead, wrapping an arm around Jun and laying them down on the grass. "There are specific months each constellation can be best seen. Since it is December, let's try to find Aries."

They stayed there for a while, Wonwoo eventually found the constellation and had to wait because Jun insisted on finding it himself.

"I found it!" Jun had cheered, slightly rolling around in Wonwoo's embrace. Wonwoo laughed, "Good job, _wangjanim_. Now we can walk back to the boarding house."

Jun pouted, tucking his face in Wonwoo's chest. "I don't want this date to end yet."

He felt Wonwoo squeeze his shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll certainly have more dates to come."

Jun grinned at that, gasping when Wonwoo sat them up. "Now don't be a stubborn prince and let's go back before it gets too cold out."

Jun laughed and agreed. Together, they walked back to their academy and Wonwoo, the gentleman that he is, escorted him to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Jun asked with his big doe eyes, eyes shining for Wonwoo to succumb to his offer.

"As much as I'd love to, I must be a polite partner and follow the rules. No first kisses on first dates and no sleeping together even if it is _just_ sleeping." Wonwoo winked, Jun pursing his lips in a pout. 

"But we've already slept next to each other before!"

"Things are a little different now, my _wangjanim_." Wonwoo patted his head, "Go and get some rest now. I enjoyed our date today."

Jun basked in the soft caresses Wonwoo gave, "I always enjoy spending time with you, _xin gan_."

Wonwoo's hand paused it's stroking for a moment before it gave one final pat. "Sleep well, Jun."

Jun was surprised when Wonwoo leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his hair, "And I didn't mention it but I love matching with you too."

Before he could reply, Wonwoo had already left to go to his own room.

Oh how relationships worked in mysterious _and_ surprising ways.

❀

Unfortunately, they didn't get to go on another date before the New Years. While Jun had to go back home to China, Wonwoo also had plans with his family to celebrate New Years at Soonyoung's so he had to leave for Japan.

They exchanged addresses and Jun was excited for Wonwoo to use the wax seal. 

_"I knew it would come in handy! Oh, please remember to seal it with a sprig of flowers too, Wonwoo!"_

During the last night before they left the country, they slept in Wonwoo's room. Jun's room was already locked and he had his luggage in the room beside Wonwoo's suit cases. In the morning, they would be leaving for the airport together.

While laying in bed, Wonwoo listened to Jun's stories about his childhood and life in China.

 _"We always had a bowl of freshly made noodles for breakfast! Oh we also had you tiao dipped on warm soy milk! I think you'll like it very much. We should definitely eat it when you visit China."_ Wonwoo swooned at the thought of Jun already planning the future with him.

Jun also mentioned how he was glad to have studied in Korea for the fresh change and a better acting and modeling career for him.

_"I was actually sent a letter to go to this academy! I was really flattered how they appreciated my career unlike my previous school, and my parents were glad to see that this is the best and well-known academy in Korea. Actually, the school also helps me with my career! Sometimes, they'd recommend me to screenwriters or directors... even photographers for magazines actually! I just have to retain a good grade so I can have a more flexible schedule."_

After a while, the stories died down and they were enjoying their silence with Jun cuddling into Wonwoo while he played with the other's hair. Jun was on the verge of sleep when Wonwoo spoke,

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Jun turned his head to see a full moon before sleepily snuggling into Wonwoo's chest. "Definitely very beautiful. I'm happy that my Korean surname is 'moon' so I'm related to something that Wonwoo thinks is beautiful..." He drawled, already dozing off to sleep.

Wonwoo kissed his hair, "Yes. You are very beautiful. Sleep now, we've an early flight tomorrow."

Jun snorted softly in reply, pressing a kiss onto Wonwoo's shirt and fell into dreamland.

For the next month, they exchanged letters. Their schooling reassuming on February so Jun's family had him stay in China for the time being while Wonwoo stayed in Japan.

It was definitely a different experience to seeing and being with Jun all the time, but Wonwoo appreciated the traditional way of courting through letters. It gave him the sort of novelesque feel.

Soonyoung watched as Wonwoo wrote a reply to Jun, smiling to himself when he saw the concentrated yet soft look in Wonwoo's eyes.

"I never expected my best friend to fall in love."

Wonwoo paused, looking at Soonyoung who had his head perched on his palms as he stared at him. Wonwoo knocked his arms down which caused Soonyoung's head to slip out of balance.

"Hey!"

"If you didn't expect it, then I certainly didn't either. The world is full of surprises."

Soonyoung closed his eyes at the thought, "I suppose you're right."

"I am always right."

As February neared, Wonwoo prepared to head back to Korea with Soonyoung. The Japanese boy tagged along to fix his enrollment papers for the next school year. 

In Jun's letters, he mentioned how he would arrive to Korea at the first of February so Wonwoo already sent an early notice to the boarding house that he'll be staying earlier than usual. Soonyoung was also staying with him for a week so Wonwoo planned for him to meet Jun around that time.

"Wow, I'm finally meeting the boy in your letters. I can't wait, Wonwoo!" 

Wonwoo smiled stiffly, "I'm nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about?"

"My best friend and significant other are meeting. What if you don't like each other? What will I do then?"

"Hold it there, Wonwoo. I trust your judgement in people and you chose Jun. I'm sure that he's a great guy and even if I somehow don't like him, I still respect your decision because it's your life. You know I'll always be here to support you in whatever you decide to do or choose." 

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses, "Alright, thank you. This is all very new to me and my novels don't have any advice for these kinds of situations."

"You are living in your own unique romantic experience, Wonwoo! Sometimes you just have to go with your gut feeling and trust yourself the you're making the right decision." 

"What will I do without you as my best friend?"

"I wonder..." Soonyoung hummed, the pair falling in laughter as they folded their clothes to their respective suitcases.

When Wonwoo saw Jun again, he felt like it was the first time he met him. He felt his heart hammering against his chest but at the same time, he felt at ease. Jun's smile burned into his mind and his sweet voice rang through his ears.

The feeling of Jun's skin against his as the latter wrapped his arms around his neck grounded him, pulling him back from getting lost in his thoughts. 

"Wonwoo!" Jun happily exclaimed, "I missed you. While letters are quite romantic, nothing beats physically being with you."

Wonwoo held him tightly against his chest, "I missed you too." He pressed a kiss onto his hair and Jun hummed in content. 

They spent the day together, catching up on the stories they didn't get to write in their letters and always had their skin touching each other. That night, Wonwoo stayed in Jun's room, Soonyoung already knowing how much he missed him and urged him to spend the day with him.

On the bed, their legs were entangled together, bodies facing each other as Wonwoo read a novel in a soft voice. Jun was listening but was also slowly being lulled to sleep.

Wonwoo paused his narration, closing his book and moving closer to Jun.

" _Wangjanim_."

"Hmm?"

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Jun opened an eye and peered towards the window, the moon was being blocked slightly by the clouds but otherwise had its usual radiant glow.

"It sure is."

Wonwoo pressed a kiss onto his closed eyelids, "Sleep tight, Jun."

The next day, Jun met Soonyoung, and Wonwoo wasn't sure why he was so worried in the first place because the both clicked immediately.

They talked as if they've been friends for a long time, and Wonwoo was so happy to see them get along.

_"Wonwoo! You didn't tell me the Jun also dances! We can definitely have dancing sessions together!"_

_"Soonyoung, you can make those cute Japanese bentos I keep seeing around? You must teach me sometime! I want to learn how to make those~"_

In the evening, they went to a restaurant; the trio missing the taste of Korean cuisine. After, they walked along the streets and Wonwoo offered to buy popsicles to remove the salty taste of the meat in their mouths.

Jun and Soonyoung sat on a bench, looking at the night sky together. 

"Jun, thank you."

Jun tiled his head, gesturing for Soonyoung to continue.

"For staying close to Wonwoo. Even if you didn't become his partner, you are still a great friend to him. Thank you for teaching him the sides in life that he has never experienced before." 

Jun smiled, nudging Soonyoung's shoulder who laughed at the playful action.

"He's very patient with me too. I love being with him, he makes me feel very happy and that I can be myself around him." 

Soonyoung nodded, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his seat. "You two are good for each other. Please continue to take care of each other and always know that you can write me a letter anytime. Whether it because Wonwoo's being cold or because you want to bully him."

Jun laughed, shaking his head as he looked up to see the moon. He snickered into his hand, which captured Soonyoung's attention. 

"Oh it's nothing. I just remember how Wonwoo always tells me 'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?' and I related it to my Korean last name Moon-"

"Wait, he said what?"

"He said 'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?' but he doesn't even look at-"

"I can't believe this!" Soonyoung laughed, Jun scrunching his brows together in confusion.

"What can't you believe?"

"Oh Jun..."

❀

Wonwoo came back with the popsicles, Soonyoung getting his before he bid them a farewell, stating that the couple should spend time together.

They held hands while eating their ice cream, enjoying the peaceful air between them and walked slowly back to the boarding house.

"Jun-ah, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Jun pretended to think, "Hmm I don't know, what will I get in return for letting you sleep over?"

Wonwoo laughed, suddenly remembering a little project he wanted to do before school starts.

"Well, we can make a special scrapbook together."

Jun gasped, excitedly tugging on Wonwoo's arm. "I love making scrap books! I have lots of colored inks and stickers we can use!"

Wonwoo retrieved the album and pictures he prepared, careful to not wake a sleeping Soonyoung, and went to Jun's room.

He showed Jun the photographs he took and Jun blushed upon seeing himself in all the photographs.

"What is this... why is it all me?"

"I took most of these on our first date and the rest are shots of when we were together and you weren't paying attention."

Jun pouted, "You didn't even give me any warnings."

"You look beautiful either way, _wangjanim_."

But Wonwoo was also surprised to see that Jun saved all the sprigs he stuck onto the letters. They used it for decorations and Wonwoo would write short poems for captions while Jun would doodle around.

On the last page, Wonwoo was surprised to find out that there was a photograph of both of them. It looked like it was during their walk a while ago and he suspected that Soonyoung had gotten his camera.

Their hands were in mid-swing, eyes looking fondly at each other while they were having a taste of each other's ice cream. In the background, the moon was shining brightly as well as the blanket of stars.

"Soonyoung took this photo? How sneaky of him!" Jun laughed, taking it and sticking it onto the page before drawing Korean roses around it.

Wonwoo patted his hair as he drew, endeared at the happy noises Jun was making.

"Jun-ah."

"Yes?"

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

" _Shindemo iiwa_." 

He froze, hand dropping from Jun's hair as the other looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Soonyoung explained it to me a while ago." A pause, "You really couldn't have said it properly?"

Wonwoo blushed, "I was afraid that it was too forward."

"Well, I love you, _xin gan_." Jun laid down on his back and looked up at him.

A loud beat of the heart. "I love you too, _wangjanim_." 

Wonwoo leaned down slowly, seeing Jun close his eyes as he got nearer.

With one hand he tucked Jun's hair behind his ear while the other pressed against the mattress beside the other's head.

"Can I kiss you?" A nod.

Wonwoo pressed their lips together; feeling the warmth in him burn up into something more. He opened his mouth, biting onto Jun's lips which caused him to gasp. Taking the chance, he slid his tongue in and caressed the man's hot cavern.

They shared kisses until midnight stroke, and even then they had a hard time breaking apart. Jun exhaled, cheeks flushed red and hair ruffled. His lips were swollen and his eyes were twinkling just for him.

Wonwoo thumbed Jun's lips, "You never fail to leave me breathless, Jun-ah."

Jun held his hand and nuzzled his cheek against it, "You never fail to make me feel loved, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo let himself smile widely, diving in to embrace the boy and kiss him all over.

"You are so so beautiful, Jun-ah. I love you."

And that was how Wonwoo fell deeply in love with his moon, his _wangjanim_.

❀

_"That sly fox!" Soonyoung clapped his hands in laughter. "I guess he really did learn from my culture."_

_"What do you mean? Tell me, Soonyoung~"_

_"In Japanese, that phrase translates to 'tsuki ga kirei desu ne' which is a more poetic way of saying 'I love you'."_

_Jun's eyes widened, "You mean he's been telling me..."_

_Soonyoung nodded, sighing fondly at him._

_"Now let me teach you another phrase."_

❀

Chan awed at the story, flipping through the photo album Jun and Wonwoo created together.

"Your love story is so lovely, _hyungdeuls_! It's so picturesque and beautiful!"

Vernon nodded in agreement, sipping the tea Jihoon has prepared for him.

"But when did you dye your hair pink together?"

Wonwoo chuckled, "We dyed it during the break before this school year started actually." 

"Oh so it's fairly recent! I remember Vernon mentioned how your hair was in a bluish-gray tone also."

Vernon nodded again, letting himself be fed cake by Jihoon.

Jun smiled, "We were copying the tone of the moon so we kept that color for a while."

Chan lips formed an 'o', "That's so cool! This is a great story to share for Valentines Day. I'm so glad we got to spend it together."

"Oh Chan, you really are too sweet." Soonyoung had said, pulling the youngest in a side-embrace.

"Isn't this kind of like a triple date? Wonwoo and I, Soonyoung and Jihoonie, and Channie and Vernon." Jun thought aloud.

Vernon sputtered, choking a little on his food which made Jihoon semi-panic and force him to down some tea. 

Chan happily ate his cake, "You're right, hyung! We have husbands, boyfriends, and best friends pairings here. Truly an unforgettable Valentines day experience."

Wonwoo eyed him and sighed, "Well let's leave it at that. Come on, I've brought my camera so let's take a photo!"

At the end of the album, Jun stuck on their group picture. Everyone signing at the bottom of the page and Wonwoo wrote,

_The moon shines brightly for us all. Beautifully and ever-lasting._

**Author's Note:**

> Zao an (Chinese) - 'good morning'
> 
> Yuan You (Chinese) - Wonwoo's Chinese name
> 
> Wangjanim (Korean) - 'prince'
> 
> Xin gan (Chinese) - nickname meaning 'heart and liver' used for people who are precious and important/people you can't live without
> 
> You tiao (Chinese) - Long golden-brown deep fried dough (looks like churros)
> 
> Tsuki ga kirei desune (Japanese) - 'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?' 
> 
> Shindemo iiwa (Japanese) - 'I can die happy' which is the appropriate literary response to the phrase above
> 
> Wonwoo's date-outfit reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b4/7e/09/b47e09ee13f1eb2eefe9dcf520e5868a.jpg
> 
> Jun's date-outfit reference - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/2b/3f/342b3f9c0d44db098e50d73a1715f1a7.jpg
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone~ I hope you enjoyed this mini series filled with different kinds of love. As always I appreciate you taking the time to read my work and leaving kudos/comments! It really makes me happy to see what you guys think of my work~ I have made a twitter account so I can interact with you guys/to answer any questions you have > @winklechulanont For now, that is all but I can't wait to share with you guys my upcoming stories!


End file.
